


第二课：Sugar上（超杨）

by MaxineMcDavid



Series: 淑女的品德 [3]
Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *干瘪的调教文学*张超x高杨，张超单性转，女上男*超黄提及，前文见本合集*BDSM，脏，OOC*不看BDSM的现在点退出还来得及*开心就好不要太当真





	第二课：Sugar上（超杨）

「我的同居男友嗜甜如命，但作为一条狗，他还真没什么别的缺点。」

1.  
财务部堆积如山的报表拖晚了高杨的下班时间。

窗外倾泻如瀑，他的眼神时不时飘出去，担心按时下班的女友是否记得带伞，如果没有，又是否淋湿，会不会感冒。

接近七点，高杨踏着一路积水走进地铁站。

湿漉漉的西裤黏在脚踝，被人反复踩踏后泥泞的地面未能激起烦躁，反是装潢温馨的面包店使他心神不宁。

甜香气息在他路过时裹上来，像是陷入狂热爱恋的妖精，抚他的脸颊，扯他的衣袖，摸上他的纽扣，主动打开双腿邀请他进入。

非常，不得安宁。

走到闸机旁的高杨一咬牙，终于决定掉头回去。

对糖分的渴望是人类的本能。

而对毫无关联的事物产生非分遐想，则是来自大脑的馈赠。

他实在是太饿了，饥肠辘辘时连收银小妹橘色的唇彩都看起来可口，黏稠似焦糖，透亮如果酱，丰满性感。

拎着舒芙蕾上了地铁，高杨隔着纸袋都能感觉到温热，草莓果酱仿佛流淌在指尖，他专心致志地仰头数着站点，如初夜般急不可耐。

为什么吃个甜食都要跟出轨一样？

但是，知不可为而为之，难道不是最极致的移情法吗？

2.  
出地铁站后，高杨大口吃起了舒芙蕾。

男人身型修长，夹着伞凑在路灯下撕开草莓果酱，咬破略微焦黄的软壳，雪白蓬松的内里露出来，甜美又艳俗。

在高糖食品前的无法抵抗常让他被女友责骂是个不知节制的荡妇。

他是个顾影自怜，又浓妆艳抹的荡妇。

狼吞虎咽掉整个舒芙蕾后高杨才发现包里没水，蛋奶香气滞留在齿间。他舔了舔嘴唇，加快脚步往小区走去。

高杨在街道转角跟一个小姑娘撞了个满怀。

额头结结实实撞在他的胸前，一双瞪得圆滚滚的眼睛抬起来，小姑娘拎着书包慌乱地道歉。

“对不起对不起对不起！”

「哇！居然撞到一个帅哥耶！」

“啊！帅哥你嘴角有东西！红的！左边！”

「直接叫帅哥，现在的小姑娘都这么直接了吗？」高杨下意识地用手背去擦。

撞上来的小姑娘穿超短裙，露出小麦色的修长大腿，就是太瘦了。他对女人的审美其实十分艳俗，白皙的，丰满的，性感的——现任女友那样的，腿上有肉才有手感而言不是吗？

高杨露出一个腼腆的笑。

「操！大帅哥！」年轻气盛见一个爱一个的女大学生开始脸红心跳。

“谢谢，你没事吧？”

“没事没事！帅哥晚安！我先回家啦！”

高杨看着黄子弘凡欢快的背影没入夜里。

初夏的夜淌着蜜色的风，像世间所有自以为是的隐喻，愈是甜蜜，他愈是恐惧。

收拾一下微妙的心情，他快步走向小区。

3.  
“跪下。”

“听不懂人话是吗？我让你跪下！”

当张超让自己直接跪在玄关入口时，高杨愣了一下。

一秒后他就放弃了所有挣扎，磕在瓷砖地面清脆的一下，剧痛从膝盖传上来。

客厅没有开灯，黑暗和恐惧一起漫上来。他开始害怕了。

“脱。”

按在领带上的手指不出意外地抖得厉害，高杨颤抖着解下领带，再到外套，皮带，衬衣，一样样地叠好摆在身旁。

手不听使唤，他一条领带叠了三遍。

“啧。”

裹着及膝浴袍的张超从客厅那端走过来，停在黑色沙发旁，丰满白嫩的大腿露出来，敞开的浴袍口子里是黑色文胸。

“高杨，你还真是没用啊。”

高杨根本不敢抬头，弓着身子哆嗦着脱下西裤，叠好后又跪了回去。

“短...短裤脱吗...”

黑色的四角短裤十分贴身，衬得他肤色惨白。

“呵。”

“不然怎么说你是个荡妇呢？”

张超转身从茶几柜子里抽出杆鞭，金属杆细长，末端是一小块方形皮革，当然是黑的。

黑色最衬白，多么简单粗暴的美学。

“你也赞同吧？”

张超轻轻摩挲金属杆，眼神真挚又深情，却搭配了一个无比恶劣的微笑。

“高杨，你说...你是荡妇吗？”

“... ...”

杆鞭咻的一声狠狠抽在皮沙发上，张超微微颔首，一字一顿：

“回，答，我。”

高杨绝望地闭上了眼。

“我...”

“我是...荡妇。”

一声轻笑从前方传来。

“真乖。”

“狗狗真乖。”

4.  
“说出来不就好了吗？”

张超手持杆鞭缓缓走了过来，步伐悠闲，一下一下凿在高杨绷紧的神经上。

膝盖已经跪到麻木，但大腿的颤抖却根本控制不了。

“乖狗狗，想要奖励吗？”

女友俯身挑起了高杨的下巴，细长的笑眼眯着，指尖浅浅地描摹他柔和的脸部线条。

「？」

温柔抚摸突然转为暴力，高杨万万没想到张超会给他一个吻。

女友修长的手狠狠钳开了他的嘴，舌头探进来一番劫掠，高杨被掐着疼到几乎喘不过气来。

「等等...完了。」

唇齿间的蛋奶香气过于昭彰，张超松开了手，故作夸张地后退两步捂着胸口：

“天呐，你是不是出去偷吃了？”

“...”

“你怎么可以这样！”

张超一抬脚踩在高杨肩上，露出一个讥讽的笑。

“吃甜品，经过许可了吗？”

高杨微微抬眼就能看到女友的蕾丝内裤，白皙大腿的根部有绷紧的黑边。

他的双腿愈发颤抖。

“啧，真是不守规矩呢。”

“高杨，你看看你，整天穿得人模狗样坐在办公室。” 

冰凉的皮革贴着乳头摩擦，又从手臂与身体的缝隙间强行挤进去，高杨攥着拳，死死咬着嘴唇不敢出声。

“脑子里想的，都他妈是脱光了被人当狗操吧？”

“嗯？”

5.  
张超的脚趾在高杨肩头轻轻点了点，然后猛地一下踹过去，高杨一下跌坐在地上。

“你怎么，不听话呢？”

“... ...”

杆鞭被甩到沙发旁，张超的指令很简单：

“捡回来。”

“用嘴。”

只穿着一条内裤的男人四肢着地，瓷砖冰凉，他颤抖着模仿一只真正的狗去爬行，膝盖和手掌与地面摩擦时有种交错的节奏感。

“真乖，要用嘴哦。”

主人最喜欢的就是在鼓励中挟带威胁。

张超倚在玄关处等男友爬回来，不对，是她的狗，一只乖狗狗。

成年男人跟少女的体型可太不一样了，尤其是肩和腰，一小时前刚操过女人的张超很难不去比较男友和炮友。

一个是雪白的舒芙蕾，一个是金黄的蜜糖。

一个安静，一个聒噪。

“乖狗狗，快捡回来。”

刚送到手中的杆鞭又被甩到更远的角落。

“捡回来，快去。”

有同事私下说高杨长着一张不可亵渎的脸，优雅安静，像只乖巧的羊羔。

张超表示赞同。

乖巧如高杨，根本不需要人的管束。精神上的臣服就是最尽职的牧羊犬，不论跑多远都能把人一次次地赶回来。

6.  
“高杨，你他妈给我跪直了！”

张超缓缓蹲下，随后一把拽下了男友的四角内裤。

“高杨，你居然硬了耶。”

夸张的语气中带一丝揶揄，张超单手着鞭在高杨的肿胀的阴茎和龟头上来回抚摸，触感冰凉且暴力。

“被羞辱会让你快乐，是吗？”

“是不是想射呢？”

但未经允许的高潮，只会换来更残酷的惩罚。

“高杨，手撑到地上，趴好。”

张超缓缓绕到身后，下一秒，冰凉的指尖按上了高杨的后穴。

“对，趴好，就是这样，乖狗狗。”

被反复刺激的肛口不自禁收缩，男友下面的小嘴一吸一吸，夹住每一寸探进来的指节，张超十分满意地笑了。

她缓缓开口，“你看看你，从不健身，但肛门还是如此有弹性。”

“真是个荡妇呢。”

高杨哭了。

失禁般的羞耻涌上来，又在越过临界点的一瞬蜕变为极致的快感——他抛低所有，包括难堪的自我，去当一只狗。被奖励，被责罚，一切都由不得他，但他居然因低贱的自己感到快乐。

原来松开双手，落到最低，就能拥有整个世界。

他也终于在全世界的注视下抵达高潮，颤抖着射了出来。

“爽吗？”

还趴跪着的高杨点点头。他看着面前刚射出来的精液忍不住低声啜泣。

“爽你他妈还露出一副逼良为娼的表情？”

“装什么呢高杨？”

张超的手从身后顺着光裸的脊柱摸上来，抚过后颈，猛地把高杨的脸按进他自己的精液里。

客厅的瓷砖地面如水冰凉，头磕上去却不会泛起涟漪，只有浑浊的体液还带着淡淡温度。

“说，你被你的女人操哭了。”

高杨被迫吃进去一点自己的精液，腥咸的口感，他暗中发誓再也不偷吃甜品了。

“说。”

“我...被我的女人操哭了。”

-TBC-

「淑女的品德第二课：Sugar——真正的淑女要有节制地摄入糖分。」

*Lofter ID：四月的雪已经来了


End file.
